Wishing You Were Here
by 1-SID-1
Summary: Pepper was taken away from Tony. He was left with nothing. She was forced to leave. Leaving behind everything she ever loved. As the years go past, their sadness continues. They are forever longing for one another. Each one, wishing the other was here. (First fanfic, enjoy)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Hey Peeps. You guys might have known me from all my reviews of Pepperony stuff.**

**Huge fan. So I decided to write some stuff of my own.**

**First fanfic, so don't be too harsh, but I am open to criticism.**

**I don't own Iron Man Armored Adventures, as much as I'd like to. **

**Hope you enjoy,**

**SID**

Wishing You Were Here

Flashback

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

"Come on Tony", a little girl giggles as she runs down the street pulling a little boy after her."

"I'm coming Pep", the little boy giggles as he runs after her.

They both arrived at a little house on the corner of a small street.

"Come on", the little girl said as she ran through the front door, only to run into something in front of her.

Her Father.

"Daddy, your home early!" the girl cried with joy. Her father was at work every day of every week. He left home at 4 in the morning and came home at 11 at night. If the little girl ever saw him, it was usually because he had something to tell her.

"Pepper, we're leaving." the man said sternly.

"What, Why!" Pepper shouted.

Tony was still standing beside her, looking very worried about what he had heard. He was always standing beside her, until the end.

"I have been given a promotion at work, so we're moving to California."

"But-"

"Your things have been packed and we're leaving now. We were supposed to leave an hour ago, but you were off playing with your...friend."

"But daddy-"

"No, you're coming with me"

"Dad, but what about Tony".

"Tony will be staying here with his family".

"But Sir" Tony cried.

"No Tony, stop. You two are only children, you'll find other friends".

"Father" Pepper said quietly, absolutely heartbroken that her father didn't understand her friendship with Tony.

"Enough of this nonsense" Pepper's father said.

He then grabbed Pepper and threw her on his shoulder. Then he walked out the door with her screaming on his shoulder, and Tony grabbing onto her hands. Holding onto the last bit of hope he had of keeping Pepper with him.

"Tony!" She screamed.

"Pep, no, please come back, please Pep!" the little boy cried.

Pepper's father then threw Pepper in the backseat of the car and locked the door. He jumped in the front seat and turned on the engine.

"No!" Tony screamed.

"No, no, no, no, no." he kept screaming.

"Please Pep, don't go!" he screamed as he clung onto her tiny hands that stuck out of the window.

"Tony!" she screamed with all the air in her lungs.

The car started moving away.

"Tony! Help me, please, Tony!"

"Pep, come back."

"Don't let go of my hands Tony!"

"I can't hold on Pep, I-I'm slipping".

"Tony!"

"Pep!" Tony yelled as his hands slipped out of hers.

"Tony!"

"No" Tony whispered as he dropped to his knees on the pavement.

I can't leave her, he thought.

He then quickly jumped up again and started running after the car.

"Pep!" He screamed.

"Pep!"

"Pep, Pep, Pep". She heard her name being screamed over and again.

"Pep, Pep, Pep..."

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

"Pep, wake up Pep".

"I told you not to call me that" a teenage girl snaps at her best friend.

"Hey, don't you be getting up me; I've just been trying to wake you up out of your daydream for the past 10mins." The sassy teen said.

"Your right, I'm sorry Lola".

"Nah, don't worry about it girlfriend, I understand that you still miss New York and that your still stressed from the move."

"Yeah, New York".

Ever since Pepper Left New York she had been gloomy and sad. She used to be bubbly and happy, but not now. Even after being away from her home for 10 years, she hadn't got over leaving her home, and him. She was now 16 and quite beautiful. She still had her gorgeous red hair and stunning brown eyes, but as she got older she had developed a slight curve to her hips. Boys would find her very attractive if it weren't for her constant sadness which had almost turned into depression. Any boy that she didn't turn away herself would break up with her because they couldn't stand her depression.

"By the way" Lola said.

"Who's Tony-?"

"What did you say?" Pepper blurted out in an angry way.

"Uhhhh, I just said, who's Tony".

"Tony!" Pepper screeched.

"How do you know about Tony, who told you." She yelled.

"Geeezzzz, calm down, you were just mumbling his name while you were daydreaming."

"Oh, I'm sorry Lola".

"Don't worry about it. But uhhh... Who is Tony?"

Pepper sighed, not wanting to have to share her heart wrenching story again.

"Well, just a boy I use to know..."

"Oh, that Tony, you mean the one from New York".

"Yeah...But it doesn't matter anymore".

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Flashback

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

Don't let go of my hands Tony!

Tony! Tony!

Tony...

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

"Tony!"

"What" Tony snapped, sounding annoyed.

"You were in a day dream again."

"Oh, sorry Rhodey" Tony said to his African American friend.

"I should finish the upgrades on the Iron Man armour." he said again.

"Dude, you got to stop using the armour as an escape from the world."

"Whatever". Tony said.

"I'm serious. Anyway, where do you go when you're in a daze like that? And who's Pep?"

"Don't call her Pep; she only ever let me call her that."

"Sorry dude it's just-"

"You're not sorry! You don't know how much I lost all those years ago."

"Oh...that Pepper, the one who's in Cali?"

"She was just taken away from me."

"I know, man"

"Gone, just gone..."

Tony sighed as he drifted off again, yet to finish his sentence.

"I know you miss her man, but it's been 10 years."

"Yeah...But it doesn't matter anymore."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"But why, dad!" Pepper screamed.

"I told you Pepper, we don't have a choice. It's either move back to New York, or lose my job!"

"But dad! I just settled in here!"

You're leaving in two days' time and that's that! I've organized for you to go to a school called 'Tomorrow Academy' and they're happy for you to start next week."

"Next week!" Pepper screamed.

"This is so unfair" she yelled as she ran up the stairs to her room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey Tony" said Rhodey as he met the teen at his locker.

"Oh, hey Rhodey" said Tony glumly.

"What's up man, why are you so down?"

"Oh, it's just...don't worry".

"Ok?" said Rhodey. "Anyway, guess what's happening next week".

"You're going to finally leave me alone".

"Haha, very funny" Rhodey said sarcastically.

"Bit seriously, guess what".

"What"

"There's a new student starting next week."

"Great" Tony said sarcastically.

"And she use I live in here but then moved to California."

"Whatever"

"And then she's moving back again"

"Good for her"

"And her name is Pepper".

"What!" Tong yelled angrily.

"Her name is Pepper" Rhodey repeated slowly. Tony looked like he was ready to kill someone.

"So..." continued Rhodey.

"I thought I'd warn you now, so when she introduced herself you, you wouldn't tackle her down."

"What make you think that she introduce herself to me" Tony said quietly.

"Well...You've sort of been pared up with her for HPE, English, Science, and drama. Hehe"

"WHAT!" Tony boomed.

"It's not my fault! Happy heard you mumbling Pepper's name in class, so he thought it would be funny to tell all the teachers that you were happy to be pared with her".

Tony now looked furious.

"She's not my Pepper".

"I know man, but...maybe this will be a good opportunity to...you know...

move on from the other Pepper."

Tony still looked furious, but you could see him considering what Rhodey was saying.

"Maybe..." is the only thing Tony could mumble as he left for his next class.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tony opened his eyes and realized one thing, today's Monday.

'Crap' he thought.

Today was the first day of the week which was bad enough! But to top it all off, today was the day that he was to meet the 'new' Pepper.

He sat up in bed, grabbed his shirt, and pulled it over his head.

"Agh" he sighed as he got out of bed and went down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning Roberta" Tony mumbled.

Tony had been living James (Rhodey) and Roberta Rhodes since his father died in a plane explosion. It had only been about a month since he died. His father was the only person stopping him from becoming completely depressed since Pepper had left, but now...

"Morning Tony, how are you feeling today?" Roberta questioned.

Tony just mumbled.

"Listen Tony, I know you're worried about meeting this 'new' Pepper"

At this Tony's hands went into fists.

"And I know that it's going to be hard for you to accept her in your life"

Roberta continued.

"But, you have to give this girl a chance. Just because you befriend another girl called Pepper, it doesn't mean that you're forgetting about the old one."

"I-I-I know" tony sighed.

"Tony!" Rhodey yelled from the front door.

"Tony! We're going to be late for school!" Rhodey yelled again.

"Coming" Tony mumbled as he grabbed a price of toast and his backpack and ran out the door.

"Oh Tony" sighed Roberta.

"Please don't do anything stupid."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"This is Patricia Potts" Pepper's Homeroom teacher said.

"Oh, please call me Pepper" Pepper said quietly.

"Ok, Pepper" the teacher said.

"Now Tony was supposed to be here to show you around today, but it appears that he hasn't showed up." the teacher said sounding very irritated.

'Tony!' Pepper thought.

No, no, no! It can't be the same one, it can't be!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Pepper slammed her locker door open. She had spent the rest of the day without a partner for almost all her subjects. She was starting to get really annoyed with this 'Tony'.

When she saw him tomorrow, she was going to give it to him! Because he obviously wasn't going to turn up today, also because it was like 2:59 and school finishes at 3.

"Bring bring, bring bring"

Pepper grabbed her phone out of her pocket and put it up to her ear.

"Hey" said Pepper.

"Hi Sweetie" the voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Oh, hey dad" Pepper replied.

"I don't have much time to talk, but listen. I'm going to be an hour late picking you up. But I want you to stay at the school and wait because then I'm taking you to meet my new boss. We're having afternoon tea at his house, and it's just past the school."

"But dad, can't you just let me walk back to the apartment and you can pick me up from there?"

"No Pepper, going back to the apartment would be a massive detour in our plans."

"But dad-"

"Just wait at the school, Pepper. I'll be there in an hour. Bye, love you."

"But-" the line went dead.

So Pepper decided to go up and sit on the roof while she was waiting for her dad.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tony had been avoiding classes all day, and now he was scared to go home and face Roberta.

He decided that he'd just sit on the roof for a while to give Roberta time to cool off. Rhodey would be home soon and he would tell her what happened. Tony didn't want to be there when she found out, or even afterwards. He wasn't prepared for that.

But what he saw up on the roof, he would never have been prepared for.

Pepper.

She was just standing there, looking over at Stark International. She looked so much older, but he still recognized her. Her beauty. She had always captured his attention with her beautiful, soft, rose coloured hair, and her big, brown, but soft eyes.

But time had definitely made her even more beautiful than he thought was possible.

'This can't be happening' he thought.

Pepper, my Pepper is back.

He gave a little sob of relief.

Then she turned around.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He was just standing there, staring at me. It looked like...Tony.

He was so handsome. He still had his dark brown hair, but now it was even darker, a raven black colour. And his eyes, oh his eyes. They were lightning blue. So entrancing that once she looked into them, she couldn't look away.

But this can't be right; Tony wouldn't be going to the Tomorrow Academy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In a second I had raced over to her and she raced towards me. When met in the middle, we didn't know what to do. All of a sudden, I felt an intense urge to kiss her, to capture her lips with mine.

But I couldn't, I'd only known her for a couple of years when we were six, and I haven't seen her for 10 years since.

But how I just wished that I could close the gap of the past ten years that stood between us.

I gently took her hands and stared into her eyes. She stared back at mine.

"P-pepper?" I stammered.

"Tony?" She whispered.

And all of a sudden, all the sorrow and sadness and misery of the past 10 years disappeared.

"Is it really you?" She whispered.

"Yeah, it's really me" I laughed softly.

"Oh Tony, I missed you so much. This is so completely embarrassing to reveal, but...I never stopped thinking about you, and I just...well...

y-you m-mean the world to me" she stuttered.

"Shh" I said softly.

"You don't need to explain, I feel the same way about you, and...I haven't stopped thinking about you either". I admitted.

Then I brought my hand up and gently stroked her cheek.

She tilted her head into my hand, so I took that as a sign that she didn't mind my hand being there.

Then, ever so gently and cautiously, I brought her head towards mine. And then, with her face only inches from mine, I leaned in and kissed her. I kissed her with all my heart, and it was amazing. Never have I felt so alive or happy. So for the next few minutes we stood on the roof, kissing like we had never left each other all those years ago. Kissing like we were so sure of ourselves, like we'd known that we were meant for each other.

Do when we pulled back for air, I got up close to her ear and whispered,

"I love you Pepper"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lyrics from song (A Million Tears, Kasey Chambers)

**Hope it wasn't too bad.**

**Please review.**

**And just a little quote before I leave you.**

"**Writing gives us somewhere to go when we have to stay where we are."**

**Forever,**

**SID**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Iron Man Armored Adventures…..dam.**

**Also, a big thank you goes out to all who reviewed, u r my new favourite people!**

**But a special thanks to Ally Downey who gave me a great idea on how to add an extra chapter to this story, hope you like the chapter.**

**And another massive thanks to lupsss, she was the main inspiration for the next chapter of this story. She gave me great advice, and is the one who convinced me to try and continue the story. She believed I could do it, so here it is. Have I done it? Please R + R even if you don't like it, I just want general opinions.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**SID**

Wishing You Were Here

Chapter 2:

"Tony, stop it" The young teen giggled.

Tony was holding her hands in his and spinning round in circles with her.

"Never" He replied.

But soon the young girl was getting dizzy and had to pull away. But even as they kept walking along the path, the young boy reached over and grabbed her hand again.

It had only been two hours since their kiss on the roof, but anyone would think that they had been together for years.

After the kiss, they sat on the roof talking and kissing for another hour, but then Pepper's dad called saying that he couldn't pick her up, and that she had to walk home. So Tony decided that he was going to walk her home.

So here they were, two teens madly in love.

Then a though hit Tony, he hadn't told her about Iron Man.

"Pepper?" Tony asked.

"Yeah" She said confidently.

"I have something to show you that I know you'll love" He whispered..

"Ok?" She said, a smile playing on her lips.

So Tony took her hand and led her in the direction of the armoury.

When they approached the building Pepper looked very confused.

But Tony just pulled her along.

Then he got up close to her ear and whispered

"Close your eyes"

His hot breath tickled Pepper's ear.

"Ok" She whispered nervously.

He then led her in the actual armoury and pushed a button to make the Mark ll armour come down into their view.

"Now open" Tony whispered.

And when Pepper did, she let out a shocked gasp.

"Y-Y-Your Iron Man?" She asked softly.

Tony turned her to faces him, held both her hands, and pressed their foreheads together.

"Yes" He said calmly. "Are you ok with that" He continued slowly.

"Y-Yeah" She stuttered. "I just can't believe that it's you. You save so many lives Tony, while putting **your** life at risk. I just-"

"Shhh" He whispered. "You don't need to worry about me.

"But I do. I knew it was too good to be true; to just be happy with a boyfriend. But of course it turns out that he's some crime fighting hero who could die at any moment."

Tears started spilling down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey" Tony cooed softly.

"We're going to be fine. And nothing's going to happen to me, I promise." He said.

"You promise" She said so softly that if he hadn't have been a centimetre away from her he wouldn't have heard it.

Tony then realised what a commitment he was making. He also put the lives of others in front of his. But now he had someone who was waiting for him to come home, he had to be more careful.

"I promise" He said confidently.

Then he pressed his lips to hers. And they kissed for the next couple of minutes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Bang_

I heard the armoury door slam shut.

Someone had come in.

"Hey Tony, where have you be-"

Rhodey cut himself off with a cry of shock when he saw Tony kissing a girl he had never seen.

"Who is _she _Tony?" Rhodey asked, concerned about what his friend had been doing.

"This" Tony started. "Is Pepper"

Rhodey gasped. "_The _Pepper"

"Yeah" Tony replied. "_The _Pepper".

Rhodey was speechless.

"Hi" Pepper said.

"Hi?" Rhodey said, still unsure if he was actually experiencing this.

"Hehe" Pepper giggled.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat." Tony suggested.

Just then Pepper got a call from her dad.

"Ok. Uhm. Can I stay with Rhodey and Tony? REALLY? Ok. Yeah. Ok."

"Guys, guess what" She proclaimed.

"What" They both replied.

"My dad said I got sleep the night over, cause he isn't coming home tonight and he doesn't want me home alone!"

"Cool" Tony exclaimed.

"ALL NIGHTER" Rhodey yelled.

The three teens laughed.

"But know we have to get past…

RHODEY'S MUM!" Tony said dramatically.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rhodey had called his mum to tell her that Pepper was staying. The one thing he didn't mention though was that Tony and Pepper were together. He wasn't gonna be the one to brake that to her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Thanks for reading. I'll update soon.**

**Forever,**

**SID**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Hey guys. Thanks for being so super supportive over my first story!**

**And for all you who don't know, I'm going to be submitting a new story really soon.**

**I hope that you guys like this chapter.**

**Also, this is the chapter where you find out the reason why Pepper was sooooooo freaked out about Tony being Iron Man.**

Wishing You Were Here

Chapter 3:

"Ahhhhhhhh" The three teens screamed as the possessed child jumped out at them through the TV screen.

The sleep over had been going great so far, although Rhodey was so sick of Tony and Pepper kissing.

Not matter how cute something is, that much kissing in one day can't be healthy for people.

Tony was lying on the couch with his right elbow leaning on the arm rest. Pepper was leaning against him with her back pressed against his front. Tony couldn't even begin to describe how much it turned him on. He had his left hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer.

Of course they were taking up the whole couch, so Rhodey had to sit on the floor. He had a feeling that it was going to be a lot like this from now on.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

'Oh she was beautiful' was the only thing Tony could think.

He was finally reunited with the girl of his dreams, and it felt amazing.

He then heard Rhodey mention something about going to get popcorn, but he was too comfortable to get up and help.

Pepper then tilted her head back to talk to him, but just as she opened her mouth to speak, Tony quickly pressed his mouth against hers. She was only shocked for a moment before melting into Tony's very overwhelming kiss. Tony then rolled them over on the couch so that he was slighting on top of her. Her hands were in his hair, his on the small her back. His hands slowly slid up her back, her shirt rising with them. He heard her moan in pleasure, so he then quickly slid his hands down to the very bottom of her back, pressing her even closer to him. She moaned again and then bit his lip.

God that felt amazing, he thought. Then everything turned into a rush. His hands were up her back again, playing with the clip of her bra. Her hands were still in his hair, then on his face, then his hair again. She then pulled his shirt off his head as things started to speed up. His hands made their way further down her back, further than anyone should go. He squeezed slightly, making her gasp. Then her hands were running up and down his abs. He growled.

"God" Pepper said.

"I didn't think you could get any sexier" She breathed, drawing circles on his front.

Hearing this Tony ran his hands down her thighs. Venturing as high up and as close inwards as he dared.

She gasped, pressing herself against him hard.

"Crap Pepper" Tony breathed.

"I-I don't think I-I can wait" He stuttered.

Tony then, surprising both him and Pepper, bucked against her.

"God Tony" Pepper said, worried that she might not be able to wait too.

He bucked again.

"Oh Jesus" Pepper said.

One more buck.

"Oh Holy God Pepper, I-I" Tony started, but stopped as he kept kissing her.

"I-I" He continued.

"I want you so badly".

Pepper moaned as Tony's hands found their way to her front.

"B-But, Tony, we can't"

"Why not" He whispered

"We just-"

All of a sudden Tony plunged back into her mouth again. So hard and fast, and with so much passion.

And that's when he heard the front door opened.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Hope You enjoyed it. Hope it wasn't too sexual for you. If you didn't like that part of it, just tell me. Thanks.**

**Forver,**

**SID**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry the last chapter didn't explain why Pepper was so scared about Tony being Iron Man, this one definitely will.**

**Enjoy,**

**SID**

Wishing You Were Here

Chapter 4:

"Hello boys, how was your d-"

Roberta let out a gasp of shock and dropped the groceries all over the floor, smashing the eggs and other such ingredients.

"TONY STARK! OH MY GOODNESS!" She exclaimed.

She had walking in on Tony very passionately kissing a girl she had never seen before.

"Mum, mum, what is it" Rhodey ran in yelling.

"Oh God" He whispered when he saw what his mother had seen.

He started slowly backing out of the room.

"YOUR IN TROUBLE TOO, MISTER" She screeched.

"WHEN YOU TOLD ME THAT THERE WAS A GIRL COMING OVER, YOU SAID NOTHING ABOUT THE FACT THAT SHE WAS TONY'S GIRLFRIEND"

"And you, Tony, you better have a pretty good reason for kissing a girl that I have never met, let alone even seen.

Tony carefully got up of the couch and pulled Pepper up with him.

One thing Roberta noticed was how gentle he was with this girl, treating her as though she were a princess.

"Roberta" He said.

"This" He started confidently.

"Is Pepper"

Pepper smiled slowly.

"Oh my goodness…_the_ Pepper" Roberta asked.

"Yes, _the _Pepper"

"B-but, you moved away from New York" Roberta questioned.

"Yes" Pepper said.

"But I moved back, and I saw Tony after school. We recognised each other straight away. And then…well…we just sort of…kissed."

"Oh my" Roberta exclaimed.

Tony then looked down at Pepper and Roberta could see so much love in his eyes. He really loved her. Then when Pepper looked up at him, she knew that the young girl felt the same way.

"Oh, I'm Roberta by the way" She said, just remembering that she hadn't introduced herself yet.

"I'm Tony's guardian".

"Guardian?" Pepper asked, very confused. The last she remembered, Tony was living quite happily with his dad.

"Uh yeah" Tony mumbled.

"My dad and I were in a plane accident"

"Oh" Pepper exclaimed.

"How'd you survive?"

"Well, with this arch reactor"

"OH MY GOD TONY, I THOUGHT THAT IT WAS JUST TO POWER THE IRON MAN SUITS, BUT I DIDN'T KNOW THAT IT KEPT YOUR HEART GOING!"

Rhodey and Tony's mouths dropped.

"Shhhhh, its ok Pepper"

"What did she just say" Roberta said, too quietly, dangerously quiet.

"Ah, nothing, she was just joking about how I could power the Iron Man suits for example"

"Ok, whatever you say" Roberta said.

"Just be grateful that I'm going deaf so that I didn't hear what you actually said"

"Hehe" Tony laughed nervously.

Then Roberta left and Pepper immediately turned to face Tony.

"Tony" She screamed,

"Why did you not tell me that you had an arch reactor?"

"Well I-"

"And why did you not tell me your father died!"

"Pepper I-"

"How come you didn't tell me Tony, why?" She screamed.

She then broke into sobs and fell to the floor.

Tony knew that she was upset. And not because it hurt her feelings, but because she was worried for him.

He quickly sunk down to the floor to wrap his arms around her.

"Why Tony" She sobbed.

"I didn't want you to worry"

He said.

"I am worried. First you get in a plane crash, killing your father. Then you have to get an arch reactor. And you still want to be Iron Man! How can you be so reckless with your life?"

"Shhh, you don't need to worry Pep, I'm perfectly safe as Iron Man"

"No you're not" She sobbed.

"I am, what's making you so worried about me getting hurt anyway" He asked.

"I can't lose you" She stuttered.

"What?" Tony said.

"I can't lose you like I lost my mother".

Tony's heart instantly stoped. Oh god, not Pepper's mother.

"Oh Pepper" He exclaimed.

He let her weep in his arms for the next hour.

As he held her, Rhodey decided to leave them, he had heard too much already, and tears were threatening to appear in his eyes too.

As Pepper wept on, Tony's eyes started filling up with tears as well.

For every tear she cried, a piece of his heart shattered.

For every worry that had caused her pain, was a tear drop from him.

For every fear she had, was another reason for Tony to hold her.

So when she finally stopped crying, Tony put his head next to her ear and whispered,

"I will never leave you, because we are stronger together.

I will never hurt you, because your tears break my heart.

I will never stop loving you, because without you,

I wouldn't be able to love."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Thanks guys for waiting for this update. You are being very patient while I am trying to work out this mixed up mess.**

**It isn't a very well structured story, but I suppose that makes it just like Pepper and Tony's lives, crazy, and wild, and adventurous.**

**I hope you like it so far, and I want all your opinions on if I should keep going or just leave it as it is. Or if I should do one of those "5 years later" type things.**

**So… **

**R & R**

**Forever,**

**SID**


End file.
